Weyoun
Weyoun was een Vorta diplomaat en een leider in dienst van de Dominion. Zoals alle Vorta was hij een kloon en er werden tenminste acht kopieën van hem gemaakt (vijf werden er ontmoet door de Federatie). Tijdens de Dominion oorlog werd hij een van de meest bekende Vorta in het Alfa kwadrant, aangezien hij als Dominion afgevaardigde diende voor de Cardassian unie. In deze rol overzag hij de meeste aspecten van de oorlog, maar zijn aanwezigheid was vooral nodig om de loyaliteit van Cardassian leiders, zoals Dukat en later Damar, veilig te stellen. De oorlog bracht Weyoun met vele leiders van het Alfa kwadrant in contact. Hij bezocht Deep Space 9 om met Benjamin Sisko te onderhandelen, omdat de Federatie en de Dominion tekenen van openlijke gewelddadigheden begonnen te vertonen. Kort daarna kwam hij terug met een vloot van Cardassian en Dominion oorlogsschepen om de controle van het ruimtestation over te nemen. Hij slaagde hierin en hij diende als de Dominion opzichter van het station tijdens de korte bezetting die daarop volgde. In deze rol tekende hij een niet-aanvalsverdrag met Bajor, en ging om met afgevaardigden van het Romulan sterrenrijk, de Breen confederatie, en de Tholian assemblee. Tot zijn "dood" was hij de enige vastvormige die de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar vertrouwde. Weyoun 4 Weyoun 4 werd door de Federatie voor het eerst ontmoet in het jaar 2372 als de opzichter van een Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip en leider van Jem'Hadar soldaten, aangevoerd door Omet'iklan. Nadat zijn schip aangevallen was door Jem'Hadar rebellen besloot hij om de hulp van kapitein Benjamin Sisko in te schakelen. Weyoun hield cruciale informatie achter over het fort van de rebellen: een Iconian poort op Vandros IV. De Jem'Hadar onder Weyoun's commando bleven echter trouw aan de Stichters en voerden een geslaagde missie uit om de rebellie neer te slaan. Na deze strijd vermoorde Omet'iklan Weyoun, omdat hij aan zijn loyaliteit aan de Dominion getwijfeld had. (DS9: "To the Death") :Volgens het script van "To the Death" besmet Weyoun Odo met het virus dat terug zal komen in "Broken Link", waardoor Odo gedwongen wordt om terug te gaan naar de Grote link. Weyoun 5 In 2373 werd de volgende kloon Weyoun 5 aangesteld als adviseur aan gul Dukat, de dictator van de nieuwe Cardassian unie. Hoewel ze regelmatig onenigheid hadden beweerde Weyoun dat ze een goede werkrelatie hadden opgebouwd. Weyoun bracht rond sterrendatum 50900 een speciaal bezoek aan Deep Space 9 om een niet-aanvalsverdrag met kai Winn Adami te sluiten. Weyoun raakte ervan overtuigd dat Jake Sisko en Nog tegen hem samenspanden. De jongens deden echter alleen maar zaken met dokter Elias Giger, een menselijke wetenschapper die op zoek was naar de sleutel van onsterfelijkheid. Weyoun vond Giger's cellulaire regeneratie en vermaak kamer erg interessant door haar onderliggende principes van "creatieve genetica". Vlak voor het begin van de Dominion oorlog gaf Weyoun kapitein Sisko een ultimatum. Hij eiste dat de Federatie het mijnenveld aan de mond van het Bajoran wormgat weg zou halen. Sisko weigerde dit natuurlijk en Weyoun leidde, samen met Dukat, een aanvalsvloot om het station met geweld over te nemen. Tijdens de Dominion bezetting van DS9 (bekend als Terok Nor in die tijd) in 2374, vormden Weyoun en Dukat een Beslissende raad om zaken van het station te regelen. Weyoun bood Odo, die hij nog steeds aanbad als een van de Stichters, een positie in de raad aan. Toen de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar een paar maanden later op het station kwam zag hij dat ze een goede zaak had gedaan om Odo "uit te schakelen". Hij realiseerde alleen niet dat de interesse van de Stichters voor Odo's eigen bestwil was. Weyoun keerde terug naar Cardassia prime toen de geallieerden DS9 terugveroverden. Door Dukat's falen en zijn afglijding in gekte wees hij Damar aan als de nieuwe leider van de Cardassian unie. In de maanden die daar op volgde probeerde hij via Damar vredesonderhandelingen met de Federatie aan te gaan. Hij deed dit alleen maar om het Kabrel systeem op een slinkse manier in handen te krijgen. De Federatie zag echter op tijd in dat Kabrel van groot strategisch belang was, omdat de Dominion daar tri-nucleic fungi kon vergaren en daar weer ketracel-wit mee konden maken. Vroeg in 2375 werd Weyoun gedood door een verdacht transporter ongeluk. De oorzaak van het ongeluk is nooit bekend geworden, maar men denkt dat Damar hier wat mee te maken heeft gehad. Weyoun 6 De volgende kloon, Weyoun 6 werd kort daarna geactiveerd. Deze nieuwe kloon bleek niet goed te functioneren, omdat hij tegen de oorlog van de Dominion in het Alfa kwadrant was. Hij bleef echter wel trouw aan de Stichters, en nam daarom contact op met Odo om hem mede te delen dat hij over wilde lopen naar de Federatie. Weyoun 6 legde aan Odo uit dat hij verdere conflicten wilde voorkomen, maar ook dat de Grote link zwaar leed onder het morfogenisch virus. De Stichters stierven een voor een uit, met de uitzondering van Odo. Weyoun 6 activeerde zijn beëindigingsimplantaat zodat Weyoun 7 zijn aanval zou staken en Odo en de [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] ongedeerd liet vertrekken. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Weyoun 7 Aan het einde van 2375 was Weyoun 7 de leider van een groot wetenschappelijk onderzoek om een genezing voor de ziekte van de Stichters te vinden. Hij assisteerde ook de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar tijdens haar onderhandelingen met de Breen confederatie. Weyoun werd onverwacht door Worf gedood, omdat hij te dichtbij kwam tijdens een onderhandeling op Cardassia. Damar moest enorm lachen om deze afgang. Hij noemde deze overmoed "het keurmerk van de Weyouns". Weyoun 8 Weyoun 8 werd kort daarna geactiveerd en bleef de opzichter van de oorlog voor de Dominion. Hij beval de dood van Damar's vrouw en kinderen, nadat Damar een Cardassian rebellie tegen de Dominion had opgezet. De eerste aanval van de rebellie was tegen de primaire kloonfaciliteit op Rondac III, waardoor Weyouns "stand-by" kloon verwoest werd. Omdat er verder geen manier was om andere Weyouns te klonen was hij waarschijnlijk de laatste van zijn soort. Tijdens de Slag om Cardassia in de laatste uren van de oorlog werd Weyoun 8 door Elim Garak vermoord, toen deze samen met Ekoor en kolonel Kira het Dominion hoofdkwartier bestormde en de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar gevangen nam. Kort na zijn dood, zei de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar dat hij de enige vastvormige was die ze ooit vertrouwd heeft. :Het is niet bekend of de opmerking van de Vrouwelijke vormverwiselaar over de laatste kloon van Weyoun wel helemaal klopt. Er zou nog een "back-up" sjabloon van hem in het Gamma kwadrant kunnen zijn. Deze opvolger zou echter wel gaten in het geheugen kunnen hebben, omdat Weyoun 6 zich Weyoun 5 niet kon herinneren. Het zou kunnen zijn dat er wel een geheugenarchief is, maar dat dit archief niet bijgehouden is, waardoor de laatste herinneringen niet opgeslagen zijn. Optredens : Weyoun 4 *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"To the Death" : '''Weyoun 5' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Ties of Blood and Water" • "In the Cards" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "Statistical Probabilities" • "Waltz" • "Far Beyond the Stars" • "Inquisition" • "In the Pale Moonlight" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Image in the Sand" • "Shadows and Symbols" : '''Weyoun 6' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" : '''Weyoun 7' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" • "Penumbra" • "Til Death Do Us Part" • "Strange Bedfellows" • : '''Weyoun 8' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': **"Strange Bedfellows" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind" Achtergrond informatie * De rol van Weyoun was speciaal bedacht voor acteur Jeffrey Combs. Hij had al eerder in DS9 gespeeld als de karakters Tiron en Brunt. Combs heeft gezegd dat hij Weyoun het leukst vond om te spelen. * In stond Weyoun op de achtste plek in TV Zone's lijst van top twintig science-fiction slechteriken. De Borg koningin werd tweede, Dukat vierde, Q was de elfde en Seska was negentiende. Categorie:Vorta de:Weyoun en:Weyoun es:Weyoun fr:Weyoun it:Weyoun ja:ウェイユン pt:Weyoun